


The Haywoods' Pre-Hogwarts Encounters

by deepinthecelestialrealm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, It's fluffy because who doesn't like fluff, they're a cute little family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepinthecelestialrealm/pseuds/deepinthecelestialrealm
Summary: This is MC and Penny sending their kid to Hogwarts for the first time, which I died to write about after an anon sent in a prompt about it. Most likely, it will be multichaptered so yayy.Also, I decided on a pretty gender neutral name for MC (even though she’s female in the AUs I write) since a few readers said they liked it





	The Haywoods' Pre-Hogwarts Encounters

"Babe what if we could send her next year and kept her with us for a little longer?" Clarke Haywood pouted at her wife who was leaning her head on her shoulder as they watched their son run around their house.

"Are you really going to ignore the Hogwarts letter that came last week?" Penny asked with a light sigh.

"I don't know what Hogwarts is," Clarke grumbled as she felt Penny laugh into her neck. "Why does she have to grow?"

"I know, it's the worst," Penny replied, still laughing.

Clarke lightly pushed Penny away, frowning. Her wife really wasn't fazed at all by their daughter, Scarlet Haywood, the eleven year old who would be going to Hogwarts this year. Why does she have to leave for seven whole years? Well yeah, she could visit but it's not the same as being there all the time. Scarlet had been ready to leave as soon as she got the letter, but still, that doesn't mean Clarke has to like it.

"If you're not going to take me seriously then I'm going to ignore you and be on Anthony's side." Anthony Haywood, the energetic five year old who had been running all over the house with his little broom came to a hard stop and tripped after hearing his name. Clarke slid down on to the carpet and opened her arms up for Anthony to come and sit with her. He scrambled to his feet and plonked himself on his Mama's lap before looking up at her expectantly.

"Hey buddy, answer something for me okay?" Anthony nodded, his bright blue eyes that he got from his Mommy were brimming with curiosity.

"You know what Hogwarts is right?"

"Yeah, it's the place with the cool brooms. And there's magic. And Chocolate Frogs."

"Yeah, that place. Would you be okay if Scarlet went there this year for school? And she stayed there for a while until Christmas?"

Anthony scrunched up his face as if he was thinking long and hard about it. "Yeah… but only if I can go with her." He said excitedly after a while.

"What if you stayed here at home with me and Mommy?" Clarke rolled her eyes at Penny shook her head and mouthed "Mommy and I".

"No, I like Hogwarts. Scarlet likes it too." Clarke let out a light sigh in defeat. "And we're best friends so I should go with her." Then he ran off to find his sister.

Clarke looked up at her wife who had a contented grin on her face. "That's three to one, you lose this one, babe." Penny gestured for Clarke to sit with her. "Come, I'll cuddle your worries away."

"This is sooo ridiculous…" Clarke muttered under her breath while she picked herself up from the floor and onto the couch. She hoped her wife hadn't heard her, but unfortunately, Penny had.

"Um no, it's not." Penny protested. Simultaneously, a smack landed on Clarke's arm.

"You're lucky I love you," Clarke said as she laid her head down on Penny's lap. They heard tiny feet run across upstairs and then a scream went through the house.

"SCARLETTT WE'RE GOING TO HOGWAAAARTS!"


End file.
